zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend Of Relyt/Chapter 0.
Prelude Our tale takes place after Link's endeavor with The Ghost Ship and Bellum. This was the last battle for our weary heroes. Link and Zelda search the seas for a decade but found no new Hyrule or place fit. Instead what they found were species of life in different regions of the world, many who were thought to be dead. These new people reside in places not fit for life itself and struggle to survive. The two decide it would be best to give up on their search and try to help as many different Hylians as they could. They set sail to find as many reminiscing sages as they could for hopefully all their magic combined could prevent more casualties from happening. They found plenty, not more than 50, and gathered them in a temple located on an island hidden deep in a land shrouded by storms. It was hidden so that no one could find it and possibly interfere with what might go on. Zelda spoke for the couple and told her audience of what they saw. The sages concluded that their is an imbalance in the world and that only a supreme being could correct it. With that, everyone in the temple gave all their magic to call forth the three goddesses. Hours passed before everyone would stop with no goddess to present. It was with a tear from the woeful princess that brought forth the divinity of fire. The room heated for the celestial beauty of passion as Din, the Goddess of Power, magically materialized. She said nothing but walked to wipe the Princess's tear. She smiled and stepped back and twirled into fire and then into smoke. The world suddenly shook violently in return to her presence. Link dashed out and witnessed as the sea he hated sprouted land. It rose from beneath the world as if pushed out from the core by Din herself. The earthquake lasted shortly and Din reappeared soon after. Thunder clashed and wind blew violently outside the temple as if upset with the actions of the goddess. Everyone poured out to see the storms around them that were once gray and mildly roaring transform into clouds of pure black and wind lashing viciously. A single bolt struck before them and bestowed them the greatest scare the world could present.The monstrous beast that he was, Ganon, stuck his arm through the ground and pulled himself out of a demonic portal. Atop him was yet another Hylian race thought to be extinct. A twili by the name of Zant introduced himself and explained he had been waiting for a god to appear and grace the land with its godlike gift so that he too could benefit off of the magic provided and resurrect his dead master, Ganondorf. Instead he was blessed with his master's fullest form and now wished to use his master's vacant mind to his will. Before he could finish, Link dashed off to fight. Zelda stricken with grief questioned what to do only to decide she must sacrifice her power to end the beast before he tramples her beloved and ends the world. She pleads to Din to take her triforce and ensure Ganondorf relinquishes his. Din happily nods in agreement and carries out her wish. Zant fell behind Ganondorf as he returns to his human form. As the two stood up, Link pierced his Phantom Sword through their chest and confined their bodies to an imprisonment in time. He feels Zelda's life force begin to drain and dashes back to hold her in his arms during her last hours. Just as the princess dies, Din vanishes to leave the world as they grieve over their loss from the gamble its princess played to save it. Link stood up and lifted his arm to the sky and promised to Nayru, by Farore's strength, he would spend his life trying to find the princess and every generation of hero after would be doomed to as well. As Link died the sages found the next successor by an unknown way and began trying to fulfill the Hero's Curse. Centuries pass of failed test only to end in one final experiment that erases the possibility of providing any new heroes. Though with the passing of the centuries the world develops quite well. This peace is disrupted though as time always proves and the sky is filled with blackness as it once was that fateful day. The sages return to the sanctuary they once left the frozen villains only to find it desecrated and empty of their prisoners. The sages considered their choices and chose to not release this information. They feared with the monster now free, the world will soon be in grave danger. The sages thought that possibly the goddesses would stand by them once more but could not think of anything as worthy as a princess's life. It is unknown what the goddesses took in return but all of the three returned and made a deal the with the sages to write a new era in history that could settle the fight between good and evil. The trio rose into the air and spoke unison into the thoughts of every being in the world, "Hear us now for we are all and you are ours. We the three Goddess of the golden power that is; Nayru of Knowledge, Din of Strength and Farore of Valor, must forewarn you of and impending fate. This we have no accord for fate itself has spun this web. Ready now for the great distress is Ganondorf, the thieve of all thieves, has returned from his depths in the time nether your great hero entrapped him in those fateful years ago. O' it is in another century he will be of full power once more and more so we fear he has regained his full consciousness. No longer being lacked around by a twili, we fear he is plotting with grim intentions towards the future. We are soon to act, to provide you more safety as we have done in the past and we will with what you have all been hoping for. A new beacon of light to sovereign our world to that of good fairy tale endings. She will be provided to you, a new princess of pure Hylian blood and soon, we promise this. She will guide our heroes through dark and strengthen their light. O' she will be defended now by not just one hero but three! Wait soon for just before the century is over, we will provide you your new heroes as heroes from the blood of Nayru of Wisdom, Din of Power and Farore of Courage. They shall begin their destiny to purify the world of evil when the youngest turns thirteen for they will be born chronologically for our sake. Be kind to them and love them with wholeness for we can not as they grow old. Do this and they will provide you with protection and arms. To finish this pact of three, our party will promise to give you the gift of harmony and long lives spent to the fullest. Now we are off to begin on all the oaths we made. We will be with you through sun and moon and our children as the earth..." The sages vanished into hiding after the goddesses finished their speech. As promised, before the century concluded, three boys were found motherless, waiting in temples after their first year of birth. They were raised by the people of the temples they were founded by to be strong, worthy warriors to fit the title of hero. Our tale begins with the wisest of the brothers and the one who carry destiny on his back...